


十万丨Dawn Waltz

by 后跳 (santaL)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3
Summary: cp/十万圣诞故事
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 11





	十万丨Dawn Waltz

一年里最后的雪降在了平安夜，烟火声音沉寂之后，距离闹钟响起来有四个小时。万丈目掀开被子，从地上的裤子里摸出烟盒。薄纱窗帘没拉紧，云层灰亮，万丈目站在窗前，身影削瘦挺拔。他光脚踩在地毯上，只有软绵绵的，踏在雪地上的声响。十代看他对着窗站了一会，不知是清醒后发愁还是懊悔；烟盒被攥在手里转来转去，也许他不会再回到床上了。

然后万丈目忽然转过身来。

兴许他要过来吻我，十代绷紧了小腿，没头没尾地想，他的身体真是漂亮。

可万丈目只是杵在那看了他一会，或者是在打量整间屋子，他没敢动，眯着眼装睡。也许万丈目看出来了，他那么聪明又机敏，却十分善解人意地没有点破。

万丈目点了烟，明明灭灭的火光被夹在指间转了又转。十代看着它移动，看着烟从他的嘴里冒出来，像一团遮住月亮的云，怅然地聚在周围不肯散去。

下雪天总让人感到更多的寒冷，十代觉得那火星也是冷的，刚从冷冻室里拿出来，冷气把万丈目的手指挂上冰霜，激得他也不由自主打了个寒战。

他没问过万丈目是什么时候学会抽烟的，但想一想就知道，他要面对的也不比他轻松，追问只会惹来更多反感。所以十代没有问，他也确实不在意这个，甚至还隐隐认为万丈目吐烟圈的姿势很帅——其实也没什么姿势可言，只因那是他念念不忘的对手，所以自然被套上几层美化的滤镜罢了。

万丈目爬上床，膝盖陷进柔软的羽绒被，火光摇摇欲坠。落雪亲吻街道，游城十代也得到了一个带着烟味的吻。

但那时十代只记得替他担心烟灰会掉在床上，吻也很短，他们在做爱时也有接吻，比掸落的灰烬更火热、更奋不顾身，可唯独这个吻清楚又干净，在特殊日子里显得格外神圣，像是圣子降下人间前对天主的道别仪式。

十代没被吻醒。万丈目斜倚在床边，捞了一角被子搭在身上，没有月光。他的烟烧得很慢，好像只是点着它放在一边发呆。待它燃尽了，万丈目才重新钻回被子里，挤到十代旁边。

床很大，属于他的半边海域也足够辽阔；他本不必如此。

他给他掖紧被子，好像在借机拥抱；十代的心脏都快被挤到嗓子眼，悄悄盘算什么时候醒来才显得自然。可万丈目的呼吸太近了，他只是听着声音，脑子就乱成一团。完蛋啦，他听见尤贝尔说，你爱上他啦。

万丈目的动作顿了顿。十代忽然有点想笑。他想伸手抱住万丈目，却因为裹得太严实而错过机会。

你没睡？万丈目重新挤到他旁边，肩膀挨着肩膀，被子藏住下巴。

没有，十代说。他的脑中闪出很多合适的装睡借口，但最终还是选择闭嘴，不然把万丈目惹得不高兴，睡觉就没得抱了。

万丈目笑了一声，我以为你睡着了，又说，没事了，睡吧，明天见。

他们非常默契地没有提起那个吻。十代翻个身，把他搂在怀里，万丈目的身上有点凉，他就张开手掌捂着他。

今天晚上会有圣诞老人吗，十代贴着他的脑袋问。

圣诞老人早就被我俩吓跑了。万丈目轻哼一声，沙哑呼吸扑在脖颈上；十代喉咙一紧，手心也热起来。

不如你说说你有什么愿望，本大爷今天心情好，也许——

为什么心情好？

万丈目没出声，却在被子里握住他的手。十代心领神会，挠了挠万丈目的手心，顺着问道，圣诞节要一起过吗？

看情况吧，万丈目打了个哈欠，用头发蹭他的脖子；也许有活动，你呢，你不去给人送礼物，圣诞老人先生？

我这不是把我自己送来了吗，十代笑了笑，万丈目先生真的好努力，圣诞节还要营业呢。

那是当然，万丈目往他怀里靠，看得出来心情不错；本大爷可是年度最受欢迎决斗者。

好厉害，十代立刻给他捧场，不过啊，他们最多也就是远远地看你，我呢，我却可以睡到我的梦中情人。

什么梦中情人，你是我的粉丝吗。

嗯嗯，是啊，你每一场的重要比赛我都会看——虽然没有去过现场，因为总觉得那样离得近了就会忍不住去找你，可真的去打扰你的话又不会只是简单打个招呼，总之就是很矛盾。

万丈目没说话，他便抢先一步开口，对不起啊万丈目，结果还是想试试看。

他的语气让万丈目心中软了软，一句准备好的调侃被替换成了真心实意的叹息。十代称他为梦中情人，尽管多半是顺水推舟的玩笑话，可白月光也是肉骨凡胎，也会为谁动心，会因为一句擦边的玩笑而冒起甜蜜的、碳酸饮料一般的无用气泡，让他在黑夜中悄悄弯起嘴角，又立刻懊恼地自我唾弃。

万丈目的脸红透了，好一会才挣扎起来，傻子十代，本大爷的手下败将。十代亲亲他的额头，手指在耳根下面摸了又摸，将怀里人嘀嘀咕咕的骂词一并应下，是是是，今天万丈目决斗赢了我，所以你说什么就是什么。

是万丈目先生！他埋头拧了他一下，像只气急败坏的小猫，十代也跟着笑，笑着笑着就把腿缠上来，半个身子往他身上压。

虽说两人光着身子贴在一起总会擦枪走火，万丈目还是走了个形式，推推他的胳膊：想做？

想做。

十代承认得理直气壮，偷偷用手指在他胸前刮挠。真拿你没办法，万丈目闭着眼假意叹气，手指攀上他的肩，并抬头回应这个静默的吻。

十代的嘴唇落在额头、眼皮与鼻梁，最后才慢悠悠地蹭到万丈目的嘴角。他的嘴里仍有化不开的苦味，十代的舌头扫过上牙膛，万丈目就把胳膊绕过他的脖子。我想要一个晚安吻。这是游城十代的圣诞愿望，可现在他只模模糊糊地想，几点了，是不是要天亮了。

十代要他趴在自己身上，说这样可以暖和一点，我可不想你明天带病工作。万丈目的手指蜷着，不情愿地与他十指相扣。你愿意被我干吗，刚才你真好看，十代在脑中演练一番，又觉得太直白，思来想去还是只叫了他的名字。

他叫他万丈目，他便趴在胸口软软地沙哑地回应。我把他驯服了，十代的心头冒出这样的想法。他知道这辈子万丈目准都不会向谁低头，但现在，此刻，深不见光的夜里，他驯服他了。

万丈目准像一头巨大的猫科动物，结束了精神紧绷的、长时间消耗体力的追逐游戏后，终于将猎物按在爪下。这时他开始显出一种高级出身的余裕来，悠闲地整理胡须，清洁毛发，舔净被树枝划破的伤口与捉捕时折断的指甲；他甚至不着急开口，将骇人獠牙与粗糙舌苔都藏起来。他知道十代跑不掉。他就是有这样的自信。

他时常那样耀武扬威地看着他，不屑一顾的、嘲弄的眼神，与他雌伏时垂眉顺眼的姿态在十代的脑中碰撞。于是霎时间陨石坠落，火山喷发，热气蒸腾在他的脸上，幸而黑夜给他一层保护色，使他不至于在心上人面前如此紧迫。

十代喘气的动静很大，胸膛起伏，震得万丈目有点抬不起头。被子隆起一个小小的山丘，藏在圣诞夜的篝火照不见的地方。他被禁锢双手，几乎用不上力，灵魂燥热难忍，身体里埋着的炙热物件也恰在此时搅动起来。他们的身体也非常契合，十代的尺度刚好超过他的极限——这种忽然被发现的床上默契比起与对手上床这件事本身更让他感到眩晕。他们本该是一见面就剑拔弩张的关系，也许吧，万丈目眯着眼睛想，总归不能是他趴在十代身上或十代趴到他身上。

可十代却没给他那么多细究哲思的空暇。他试图撑起身体躲避十代的碰撞，可那自下袭上的电流没几下就让他软了身子。万丈目骂他无耻，细碎的呻吟藏进夜色的角落里，十代只当那是对手的认可，半小时前他也这样骂他，可还是会在高潮时哭着抓紧他，指甲也陷进去，几近窒息地念他名字。

那是他在狂风骤雨中最接近避难所的一次冒险。好心的万丈目先生敞开房门接纳了旅人，他们在温暖的、与世隔绝的笙歌中暂时忘记风雪，也将未来的旅途压在枕头底下，谁也没有提起。

于是十代啃咬他的喉结，亲吻薄薄皮肤下流淌的血液，它与他的心脏一样温暖；万丈目不想坐下去，他就坏心眼地岔开腿，让他的膝盖落不了地。不受控制的性爱让万丈目的心中升起模糊的不安，他完全被支配，身体正被他的对手随心所欲地闯入与搅动；他喘得更急了，十代险些被他挣开，两人手心都沾满了汗，还偏要固执地拧在一起。

太大了，不行的，万丈目咬着牙，眼泪随着晃动跌落眼眶，又像失了魂一样嘴唇开合呼唤他的名字。十代，十代，他叫他，中间夹着长长的颤音。十代连忙抬头去吻他，吻湿漉漉的脸颊与嘴角，牙齿与牙齿隔着嘴唇磕在一起，好痛，万丈目皱皱眉。

十代将他抛起又任他落下，钝痛的刀子在体内抽插，万丈目被欺负得几乎叫不出一句完整的话；风雨最终吹在他身上，他们拥抱着大喊对方的名字，风把声音刮走了大半，于是万丈目嗫嚅着说了一句喜欢。

他只是想试试看，是不是风会把所有声音都割碎。可身下骑着的游城十代动作却顿了顿，放开扭得酸痛的手。他的力气很大，万丈目还没来得及揉揉手腕，就被十代那双手死死地按在身上，接着便在被贯穿一般的操弄中射精——十代也不停下，反而屈起腿，更加用力地将他往上顶，每一下都重重碾过他狭窄甬道暗藏的秘密，留下痛苦又满足的呻吟，奄奄一息，细细听来还掩着欲言还休的渴求。

他也说喜欢你，睁着眼睛将这句话说了无数遍，一边继续操弄个不停，精准而直白。万丈目趴在他肩头，下巴硌着骨头，在射精余下的空白中小声哼唧。床上的告白让他如释重负，尤贝尔在吹着口哨笑游城十代处男，可他全不在意：他把万丈目的里里外外都探了个遍，好像一个打家劫舍的坏家伙，仗着一张好看的脸，或者被偏爱，便爬上人家的床，还不由分说拉他冲去下一次高潮。

吸我吸个不停，十代在冲刺中也不忘调笑他。万丈目被颠得回过神，手忙脚乱地抱住他的脑袋，哽咽着骂他混蛋，一边委屈又羞耻地硬起来，心想着好舒服，好喜欢。

在做连续的梦吗，好喜欢。万丈目吻他的头发，嘴唇擦过喧闹的发丝，断断续续的音节与十代用力的喘气声融在一起，整间屋子都充斥着温暖的、燥热的情欲味道。

如果你睡了我就翻脸不认人怎么办，十代抱着他问。

你好烦，万丈目往他头发上抹眼泪，我、我都没有问你。

问我什么？问我会不会射在里面？十代大声地问他，万丈目叫他闭嘴，叫他滚出去，却很快就被快感吞掉了声音。

fin.


End file.
